


Pixie Meat

by Eden_red



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boypussy, Courtney Love and Kurt Cobain inspired, Dark Jensen Ackles, Depression, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Feminization, Forced Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked up themes, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Grunge, Incest Kink, J2, J2 AU, Lolita Jared, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Older Jensen, Slut Jared, Sugar Daddy Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Toxic Relationship, Twink Jared, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drug Use, Underage Jared, Unhealthy Relationships, boypussy jared, j2 angst, jared has a pussy, rosebuds - Freeform, sugar baby jared, sugar daddy!jensen, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_red/pseuds/Eden_red
Summary: "I've never seen an angel get an abortion before."----Passing moments between 15-year-old Jared and his older lover.





	Pixie Meat

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me last night, and I decided to continue it today. I hope you guys don't mind me posting it. Please leave me comments or feedback <3 I think I'm going to make this into a series if you guys end up enjoying it.

Jensen is sharp and rugged glass that Jared can’t stop cutting himself on. He’s curious about what will happen when he gets his baby soft skin too close to the cutting edges, but nothing different ever happens except the same familiar swelling pain. New gashes adorn his skin again and that’s that. Jared knows he’ll be back for more.

***

When Jensen purposefully comes in Jared’s pussy he grins. Jared cries out of fear and tries to finger the sticky substance out of his pink cunt, but Jensen holds him still against his chest. He keeps him there until Jensen’s sure there’s a chance Jared’s pregnant at age 15. 

He leans his head down to listen to Jared’s stomach. He wants to hear another heartbeat inside of Jared, this time in his belly. 

“I’ve never seen an angel get an abortion before,” Jensen sighs as he presses his head against Jared’s body, relishes the sobs that rack his entire body. 

***

Jensen watches as a doctor holds open Jared’s pussy while he’s unconscious. The doctor is shaky, knowing damn well this could ruin his career and reputation if anyone ever finds out he did an abortion on an underage patient without parental consent. 

The money was too good to pass up though. Jensen had been extra generous if the doctor did something a little special for him.

“Let me watch. I want to see my baby come out of Jay.”

The doctor sighs, his morals and ethics obviously being pushed out of their boundaries, but the money he’s being offered is enough to take him out of college debt and feed him for the rest of the year without a problem. 

He pulls up a chair and does whatever he’s asked to do. 

_“Pull up his shirt. Want to see his mommy tits.”_

_“Spread his pussy out.”_

_“You can fuck him if you want.”_

***

When Jared wakes up he’s sore and his guts feel rearranged. Jensen smiles at him and kisses him on top of his head, asking him if he wants to get ice cream. With tears in his eyes, Jared shakes his head no. He just wants to go home and cry. 

Jensen sighs, “Fine. Chew some gum, though, your breath smells like old man come.”

The doctor in the office leaves immediately, rushed and embarrassed. He leaves guilty and with a half full erection. 

***

The next time Jensen fucks Jared is when Jared’s on his period. Jared smiles the minute his daisy yellow panties stain red at the center. He’s not pregnant again, much to his relief.

Jensen smiles at the center of Jared. He’s dripping blood and nectar and Jensen buries his entire face in the tiny little pussy. His beard drips with boy squirt and blood. He’s like something out of a horror movie, but Jared thinks he’s in love with the monster that eats everyone at the end of the film. 

Maybe he just likes the spongy feel of Jensen’s tongue massaging his aching pussy after he’s had too many drinks. Whatever it is, Jared can never get enough. 

Jensen fucks into Jared quick and fast. Jensen's orgasm nears as he looks down to where his cock connects with a bloody pussy. Jensen pretends like he’s hitting Jared’s cervix and killing their unborn baby. The blood that seeps out of Jared and onto Jensen’s fat cock is the leftovers of a baby. Jensen pulls out and brings Jared’s face to his cock, shoves his length down his throat, and releases the come of the cock that killed Jared’s baby into his mouth and into his belly. 

***

The only time Jensen ever punched Jared was when he was drunk off his ass. It wasn’t on purpose, and Jared had been so quick to forgive him. 

Now Jensen punches him in different ways. He punches into Jared’s asshole with gusto and vigor so much that he pulls out Jared’s insides out through his gaping asshole. 

Jensen looks at his work when he’s done and smiles at Jared’s puffy pussy and torn out rosebud.

“Looks like you have two pussies, babydoll. Both of them are mine, right?”

Jared’s delirious and on the verge of passing out. He doesn’t know what’s left of him- doesn’t know which guts Jensen pulled out of his body and which ones he kept inside- but either way, Jared’s ready to give him more. 

“All yours,” Jared says through a fever-like haze. 

***

Jensen’s cock chubs up in the middle of stores when employees ask him if Jared is his son. Jensen tells them that he’s his only son and pulls him into a hug that’s sure to melt the hearts of elderly women. 

Something melts inside of Jensen, too. It’s more sinister, though. Like a need to devour Jared, a need to devour his son for all he’s worth. 

They paint a pretty picture so most people look past the fact Jared is a preteen that’s already sporting eye bags darker than his black converse sneakers and that his ribs are on display like a xylophone waiting to be played. 

“Want some more hooker high heels?” Jensen asks Jared. 

Jared bites his lips as he stares into the shoe shop window. There are pastel pink heels that stand on platforms bigger than his own growing boy-dick. He’s in love. 

“Please, Jen.”

Jensen smiles, “It’s gonna cost ya, kiddo.”

***

Jared likes lingerie and grown-up makeup. He likes his face caked with makeup and his lips outlined bigger than they actually are. He likes marking Jensen’s fat dick with glittery pink lipstick.

Nothing gets Jensen off more than seeing Jared in little girl panties, though. He buys the too-skinny kid bags worth of glitter panties with Disney princesses and flowers on them. He never lets Jared wash them, enjoying the stink they make when they’ve been left out to dry with Jared’s pussy juices for a long time. 

Jensen could live in the smell forever. 

***

Jensen has a room made just for Jared in his house. It’s a white-walled room filled with bookshelves, some scarce with books and some filled to the brim with them. Jared can be found here at any time he isn’t with Jensen. 

He flips through a book of mythology when one of Jensen’s maids comes into the room.

“Hello, Jared,” she says, her short blonde hair pulled up into a bun. 

“Hey, Samantha.”

“What you reading about?” she asks as she begins to clean the room. 

“Pygmalion. He was a Greek sculptor that was from the mythological land of Cyprus... a lonely guy. One day he sculpted this statue of a woman and Pygmalion fell in love with the statue. He prayed to Aphrodite so she’d bring the statue to life.”

Jared stops speaking and returns to his book, eager to know how the story ends.

Samantha hums, “Hopefully they live happily ever after, yeah?”

Jared pauses. Something tells him Samantha isn’t talking about Pygmalion anymore.

***

That night Jared lays his head on top of Jensen’s chest. Jensen’s drunkenly passed out with the smell of vomit following him. Their window is open and Jared’s cheek feels cool against Jensen’s cold marble chest. 

His statue is the most beautiful in the world.

He prays to Aphrodite that night in hopes his statue of a lover will someday love him back as much as he loves him.

***

_Jared is a stomach-less caterpillar. He eats and eats, but nothing ever goes into his body. When it’s his time to turn into a butterfly, his wings won't know what color to turn._

_Maybe he’ll be a transparent butterfly that watches Jensen from the distance without ever being noticed._

***

Bleeding needle pricks litter Jensen’s crook of his arm. It’s bruised and sticky there, but Jared understands why he does it. His lover gets a high out of it. He smiles and kisses Jared like he were the only lover he has (he’s not). 

Jared’s statue finally comes to life and it’s no thanks to the goddess of love. 

Jared prays to heroine needles now.

***

Sunlights falls into the dull room Jensen and Jared share. There’s a mattress on the floor that makes Jared’s skin itch every time he lies on top of it and the smell of rotting plants align the window sill. Jared looks at his boyfriend and smiles softly. 

“We’re so fucking tragic,” Jared whispers into Jensen’s ashy lips. 

The smell of cigar smoke and sour morning breath intoxicate Jared. 

“All we do is smoke and pity ourselves. We’re going to die so unhappily,” Jared continues to mumble into Jensen’s skin restlessly.

“If I stay any longer I’m going to want to have your babies. I’m going to want to marry you. Then I’m really going to want to kill myself when I'm knocked up with a wedding band around my finger and realize you don't love me,” Jared smiles sadly into the crook of Jensen’s neck. 

Jensen moves slightly, finally waking up from his heroin-induced coma. He cracks the sore bones in his back until he’s finally Jensen again, not just a statue. He’s alive again and Jared finds his heart racing to find out if Jensen had heard him or not. 

“Don’t want you to kill yourself,” Jensen slurs out sloppily, voice heavy with sleep haze. 

Jared doesn’t know when he’ll end up leaving, but today isn’t going to be that day, and for a brief second that's all that matters. 


End file.
